Besos Prohibidos en el Departamento de Ciencias
by Yuri Nanami
Summary: Karin está a punto de terminar su último año, pero que pasa cuando llega, casi a final de curso, un profesor sustituto, al que ella conoció gracias a un partido de fútbol. Entrad y averiguadlo ;)


Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo otra historia más de las mías; y como me gusta recordar, en cada nuevo fic, la anterior fue "Una tarde; un baile; una vida, contigo" de Ichigo-Rukia, para quien le interese saberlo y echarle un vistazo. Avisaros de que hay alguna que otra escena subida de tono, aunque no tanto como en el anterior fic de esta pareja. Que disfrutéis! ;)

* * *

**Besos prohibidos en el Departamento de Ciencias **

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Karin Kurosaki que antes de acabar su último curso de secundaria tendría novio, ella hubiera pensado que era posible, aunque improbable, pero si ese alguien le hubiera dicho que ese mismo año se enamoraría de su profesor de Matemáticas, y además un profesor sustituto, de seguro le habría metido una buena paliza, y sin embargo ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras y repetir el refrán "nunca digas nunca", porque, sí, estaba enamorada del profesor sustituto de Mates; y es que no era para menos según ella, aunque tuviera el pelo blanco, no era ningún viejo, era un hombre en el amplio sentido de la palabra, a pesar de que no llegaba a los treinta, y con esos ojos turquesa y esa piel bronceada…le daban ganas de comérselo, ya estuviera bañado en chocolate, nata, o sin nada; sí, mejor sin nada.

Pero empecemos por el principio de la historia: era el mes de abril, quedaban pocos meses para que acabara el curso, cuando les informaron que su profesor de matemáticas se había dado de baja por estrés, increíble, pero cierto, por supuesto también se les informó que tendrían un profesor sustituto, que esperaba en ese momento fuera del aula, lo que quedaba de curso. Cuando el sustituto entró, Karin, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando por la ventana con aburrimiento, dirigió su mirada al frente para ver al nuevo profesor, y al hacerlo se quedó sin habla y con los ojos como platos, era el mismo chico a quien le pidió que jugara un partido de fútbol en su equipo, contra unos chavales que se pasaban de listos al no dejarles la pista; como era de esperar, su equipo ganó, pues el chico era bastante bueno, su nombre, Toshiro Hitsugaya, y al parecer se había convertido en su profesor lo que quedaba de año.

Hasta ahí nada fuera de lo normal, pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando empezaron las miradas por los pasillos, el que él frunciera el ceño cuando veía a cualquier chico hablando muy cerca de ella, o que Karin se enfureciera cada vez que veía a todas las chicas suspirar a cada paso de él; y fue peor cuando, en uno de los descansos, fue al departamento de ciencias para preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía para el examen que se aproximaba, el estar justo al lado él, saber que si quisiera, solo tenía que alzar la mano para tocarle, y por supuesto el olor de su after-shave la estaba derritiendo por dentro; claro que ella no era la única que se contenía, Toshiro evitaba por todos los medios volver la cara para oler el perfume de su pelo, o para que sus ojos no se desviaran de su cara y bajara por su cuerpo con la intención de desnudarla, aunque de eso ya se encarga su mente cuando estaba a solas en su apartamento, o cuando dormía, y era algo que no podía evitar, por lo que siempre tenía que tomar una ducha fría por eso.

De eso había pasado ya poco más de un mes, y después de tantas visitas al departamento de ciencias, ninguno de los dos había podido resistirse por más tiempo, de modo que la última vez que ella había ido, Toshiro la agarró con ambas manos de la cintura y la sentó sobre su piernas al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un beso apasionado que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba loco por ella, a lo que Karin respondió de igual manera poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredando los dedos en su pelo, además de que notaba la clara evidencia de que la deseaba, gracias al bulto de su pantalón, pero como todo lo bueno, se acabó demasiado pronto debido al timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso.

A partir de entonces, empezaron a tener encuentros a escondidas en dicho departamento, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, esperándola a ella en ese refugio que tenían para ellos algunos descansos, y llegaba algo tarde, pero no se hizo esperar mucho más, porque al minuto siguiente, vio como la puerta se abría y ella entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí:

— Llegas algo tarde – le dijo él mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se acercó a ella y la besó, dejando las bocas juntas durante unos segundos; luego se separó un poco para poder mirarla:

— Lo siento, el equipo de fútbol – le contestó dándole otro beso, a modo de disculpa.

A partir de ese momento ya no hubo más palabras, solo besos y caricias audaces por encima de la ropa, y por debajo de ella donde se podía; las manos de Karin, que habían estado entre el pelo de Toshiro, se desplazaron por su camisa quitando algunos botones, para poder colar dichas manos por debajo de la tela, pero antes de llegar a sus hombros, él detuvo sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, donde las sujetó con una mano, mientras que con la otra fue a sus botones de su camisa y abrió la mitad, para después recorrer la piel expuesta con la yema de los dedos, hasta que ella protestó, mordiéndole el labio, por no poder tocarle, de modo que liberó sus manos y profundizó más el beso haciendo que Karin abriera un poco más los labios, para poder acariciar su lengua con la de ella; estuvieron así un rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire:

— Quiero que el curso acabe de una vez – susurró ella.

— Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría.

— ¿De verdad? – bromeó ella – no me había dado cuenta.

— Es en serio, Karin, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que lleguen las vacaciones para que dejes de ser mi alumna, y pueda estar contigo sin restricciones de por medio de una vez, nada de relación profesor-alumna, solo tú y yo, como una pareja normal, dando un paseo o teniendo una cita sin tener que escondernos de nadie.

— Eres muy dulce cuando quieres, Toshiro – sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarla de forma apasionada, nunca se cansaría de besarla, y ella tampoco a él:

— Espero que tengas una buena excusa para desaparecer de tu casa cuando lleguen las vacaciones – le dijo a Karin.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque pienso estar haciéndote el amor como un loco durante una semana entera, en mi casa.

Karin jadeó sorprendida, y Toshiro se acercó para dejarle un beso en la comisura del labio, para luego ir bajando por su cuello, y la piel expuesta por la camisa que todavía conservaba a medio abrir, y subiendo poco a poco las manos por sus muslos bien tonificados de tanto deporte; pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y como siempre sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso, y el final de su encuentro:

— Maldito timbre – gruñó Toshiro – creo que la única vez que me gustará será cuando anuncie el fin del curso.

Ambos se acomodaron la ropa en su respectivo lugar, él se dirigió a la mesa, donde ordenó sus papeles, mientras que ella abría un poco la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie y poder salir disimuladamente sin que nadie viera de donde salía, dejando solo al peliblanco mientras terminaba de meter sus papeles en el maletín para dirigirse a su próxima clase. Solo tres semanas más, y podrían estar juntos sin esconderse.

El resto del día pasó más o menos rápido, recogió sus cosas del departamento y caminó por el patio para salir, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas:

— ¡Hitsugaya-sensei!

— Yuzu Kurosaki – dijo sorprendido al reconocer a la melliza de Karin.

Yuzu llegó hasta donde se encontraba su profesor:

— Me gustaría hablar con usted sensei ¿le importa si le acompaño? Karin me dijo que me fuera sin ella, porque iba a entrenar con su equipo en la pista del parque.

— No, tranquila; te acompaño a tu casa.

— Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro; Toshiro notaba a la chica nerviosa, así que decidió ser él quien empezara a hablar:

— ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme, Kurosaki?

— No sé por dónde empezar… – dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio

— Puedes decirme lo que sea, como le dije a tu hermana Karin un día "una vez que suena el timbre de salida y estamos fuera del recinto, dejo de ser vuestro profesor"

— Bueno, si es así… Sensei ¿usted quiere de verdad a Karin?

Toshiro casi se tropieza con sus pies al escuchar la pregunta, de todas las preguntas posibles, esa no era la que esperaba, de modo que se quedó mirando a la menor de las mellizas con unos ojos como platos, y antes de que pudiera responder cualquier tontería, la chica lo miró seria y le dijo:

— Por favor, conmigo no tiene que esconderse, Karin es mi hermana y no voy a hacer nada que le haga daño, además la he visto entrar varias veces en el departamento de ciencias a escondidas, algunos descansos, y algunas veces la he cubierto para que nadie sospeche nada.

— Yuzu…

— Solo quiero saberlo.

— No, no quiero a tu hermana; la amo.

Yuzu suspiró tranquila, Toshiro no le había mentido, en verdad amaba a su hermana, y sabía que ella a él también; había visto un cambio en ambos hacía pocas semanas, cuando se veían, los ojos de ambos brillaban de felicidad, y aunque apenas se apreciara, había una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus caras:

— Gracias – dijo ella.

— Gracias a ti, por comprenderlo, bien podrías haberme denunciado al director para que me echaran, y aún así has querido hablar directamente conmigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza:

— No podría, Karin me odiaría para siempre; y es mucho más feliz ahora, casi siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara, y mucho más cuando anda distraída y cree que nadie la ve.

— No he hablado de esto con ella, pero cuando acabe el curso, me gustaría presentarme en tu casa como es debido.

— Te aconsejo que vayas preparado para lo que sea – se carcajeó la chica.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, de todas formas ya conozco a tu hermano Ichigo.

— ¿En serio?

— Fuimos compañeros el primer año de universidad.

Al cabo de un rato más caminando, llegaron a la casa de la Kurosaki:

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme Hitsugaya-sensei.

— De nada. Cuídate, Yuzu – dijo mientras se encaminaba a su casa.

La chica se despidió y entró en la casa para ponerse a hacer la cena, después tenía pensado hablar con Karin, aunque sabía que más ayuda de la que ya les daba, no había, pues lo único que quedaba era esperar a que acabara el curso para que por fin pudieran estar juntos. Desde luego la cara de su hermana cuando le contó lo que sabía, no tuvo precio, pero fue un alivio para las dos no tener que esconderse nada, nunca les gustó guardarse secretos.

Esa misma semana terminó sin incidentes, Toshiro y Karin seguían viéndose algunos días, con cuidado de que no les descubrieran, y aunque sabían que Yuzu les cubría las espaldas, no querían arriesgarse demasiado; sin embargo no todo fue tan fácil como esperar a que terminaran las dos semanas de curso que quedaban, en cuanto llegó el lunes Karin se topó con un problema que creía resuelto, el mayor mujeriego de toda su clase, y posiblemente del instituto entero, Yukio, un chico rubio y de ojos azules que traía locas a casi todas las chicas de la secundaria Karakura, volvió a insistirle en que saliera con él:

— Hola Kurosaki – dijo en plan seductor.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, pesado? – le preguntó ella sin muchas ganas.

— Vamos no seas así, solo quiero hablar contigo.

— Yo no – dijo levantándose para ir al descanso.

— Vamos – dijo agarrándola del brazo – solo quiero que salgas conmigo esta tarde a tomar algo.

— Estoy ocupada, y aunque no lo estuviera, la respuesta seguiría siendo no, y ahora suéltame.

Karin intentó liberarse del agarre, pero el chico se negaba a soltarla, y se acercaba cada vez más a ella, incluso llegó a poner la otra mano en la pierna de la chica, a lo que ella respondió dándole un buen manotazo:

— ¡Quítame la mano de encima!

— ¿O qué?

— Te voy a…

— ¡Yukio Vorarlberna! – dijo una voz desde la puerta – ¿tengo que recordarle las normas de convivencia en este centro?

Toshrio estaba en la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; se quedó mirando a uno y a otro, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en la mano que agarraba el brazo de Karin, y eso si que no le hizo ninguna gracia, ella al darse cuenta, se libró de un tirón y empezó a marcharse de allí:

— Kurosaki, espérame en el departamento de ciencias, iré en un momento – dijo sin mirarla.

— Hai, Hitsugaya-sensei.

En cuanto Karin se fue, Toshiro avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos del chico:

— ¿Va a castigarme, Hitsugaya-sensei? – preguntó el chico a modo de burla.

— No, pero sí que voy a informar al director de esto, para que conste en tu expediente, y te aviso desde ya, que si te vuelvo a ver en la misma situación, con la chica que sea, serás expulsado del centro tres días.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! Estamos en los finales – dijo palideciendo de golpe.

— Puedo, y lo haré, si vuelves a hacer lo mismo; y ahora fuera de aquí.

El chico salió del aula, y Toshiro le seguía pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta, y se aseguró de que Yukio salía al patio, se dirigió al departamento, rezando porque Karin estuviera allí, y en efecto, al abrir la puerta, allí estaba ella con cara de cabreada, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, pero Karin no le miró en ningún momento, aguardó para ver si se decidía a decir algo, pero tampoco abrió la boca, así que habló primero:

— Voy a hablar con el director de esto, y va a constar en su expediente, y si vuelve a hacerlo, será expulsado tres días ¿de acuerdo? – dijo en voz baja.

Karin siguió sin pronunciar palabra:

— Muy bien, entonces – dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— Si no hubieras aparecido – dijo ella – ahora mismo tendrías que expulsarme a mí.

Toshiro guardo silencio, esperando que ella continuase:

— He estado a punto de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, y no me importaba que me expulsaran; quería quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, y quitarme sus manos de encima.

— ¿Te ha tocado?

— Me ha agarrado del brazo, y ha intentado cogerme la pierna; me han entrado ganas de vomitar.

— Tienes que darle las gracias a tu equipo, han venido a buscarme diciendo que Yukio te iba a acorralar en el descanso, no sé porque me da que saben lo nuestro.

— Ya podían haberme avisado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y se abrió dejando paso a la cabeza de Yuzu:

— Permiso, Hitsugaya-sensei.

— Adelante.

Yuzu entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y se fue corriendo para abrazar a su hermana:

— Lo siento, he intentado avisarte, pero no he podido.

— Estoy bien, Yuzu.

— Va a volver a intentarlo; esta mañana he oído a algunas chicas hablar sobre Yukio y que iba intentar engatusarte para que le ayudaras con la asignatura de Lengua.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Por la nota, la tuya es más alta; además lo ha estado haciendo todo el curso, consiguiendo preguntas de los exámenes, de otros profesores, gracias a cada chica con la que ha estado, las engañaba para que se colaran en despachos o hicieran cualquier cosa para darle pistas de los exámenes, incluso fotos de los mismos.

— ¿Sabes el nombre de las chicas? – preguntó Toshiro.

— Solo algunas, pero no sé si van a decir la verdad.

— Lo harán, déjalo de mi cuenta. Karin, quiero que a partir de ahora, estés siempre con tu hermana o con el equipo de futból ¿vale?

— Pero… – protestó ella.

— Ya lo sé, te cabrea, pero a mí también el no ser un estudiante más y encargarme yo mismo de ese imbécil.

— Está bien – gruñó.

Tal y cómo lo había dicho, al final del día Toshiro informó al director del incidente, y por supuesto se aseguró de que constara en su expediente académico, Yukio no iba a irse de rositas; mientras que Karin a la salida, se enfadó un poco con sus compañeros de equipo, pero nada serio, al final acompañaron a ambas hermanas a casa.

Al día siguiente Karin se las arregló para evitar al rubio, pero el miércoles no tuvo esa suerte, acababa de sonar el timbre de salida, y caminaba al lado de su hermana hacia la puerta donde iban a esperar a los chicos, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacia atrás, era el rubio:

— Por fin te encuentro, mi chica favorita – canturreó.

— Yuzu vete – susurró.

Su melliza entendió el mensaje y fue corriendo de vuelta al edificio:

— Vamos Karin, preciosa, ¿qué daño te puede hacer una tarde conmigo?

— Mucho, por lo menos a mi estómago, me lo revuelves.

— Me partes el corazón…

— No sabía que lo tuvieras.

— Karin, Karin ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

— Creo que soltarme, a menos que quieras que te pegue una buena patada – dijo intentando soltarse.

Pero por mucho que forcejeara el rubio no la soltaba, de hecho la agarró más fuerte:

— ¡Oye imbécil! Suéltame de una vez, me estás haciendo daño.

— De eso nada preciosa – Yukio se acercó hasta su oído – te vas a venir conmigo, quieras a o no.

Karin volvió a tirar de su brazo con más fuerza, y en el proceso se rompió parte de la manga de su uniforme, aunque consiguió soltarse, y antes de que el rubio volviera a sujetarla, vio un borrón de movimientos, y al momento siguiente Yukio estaba en el suelo, y Toshiro con una mano en el pecho de este:

— Yo que tú no me levantaría – le dijo – Yukio Vorarlberna quedas expulsado tres días del centro, más otros tres por manipular a ciertas alumnas para que te dieran información de los exámenes. Por tanto puedes darte por suspendido, nos veremos el año que viene.

Toshiro se levantó, mientras que Yukio se revolvió en el suelo; se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Karin por encima, tomó su maletín, y acompañados de Yuzu, las acompañó a casa, donde explicaron lo ocurrido a Ichigo, quien al saber que Toshiro ya había resuelto el problema, se quedó tranquilo en el sofá. En cuanto la chica se cambió, le devolvió la chaqueta al peliblanco, quien se despidió de todos. Después de aquel día, ya no hubo más incidentes, y el resto del curso paso como un torbellino, entre nervios por las notas y los exámenes.

Por fin llegó el último día, el cual también pasó rápido, y tal como Toshrio dijo, fue el único día que adoró al condenado timbre cuando tocó señalando el final del día; después de hablar con el director y firmar la finalización del contrato, recogió todas sus cosas del departamento de ciencias, y fue a la salida del centro a esperar a Karin, ya no era profesor del instituto, y el curso había acabado, ahora podían estar juntos sin mayores problemas. La vio salir con su hermana y sus amigos, los cuales, en cuanto le vieron en la puerta se adelantaron, la chica se extrañó un poco, pero sus dudas se despejaron al ver al chico esperándola fuera, de modo que fue hasta él; ambos se miraron sin decir palabra, no eran necesarias, solo sonrieron, ya eran libres, así que sin más, Toshiro soltó su maletín y su chaqueta encima de este, agarró a Karin de la cintura, y la inclinó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la besaba; de la sorpresa, la chica soltó su maleta y se colgó del cuello de su novio para no caerse y disfrutar del beso.

Los que pasaban por allí volvieron la cabeza boquiabiertos, mientras que los amigos de Karin saltaban de alegría, vitoreaban a la pareja, y chocaban las palmas en señal de victoria, mientras que Yuzu, también pegó unos cuantos saltos con las manos juntas, gritando al cielo que por fin podían estar juntos, y justo se acordó de lo que llevaba en su mochila, la abrió y sacó la cámara para inmortalizar dicho momento, esa foto iría para el recuerdo.

Toshiro los puso derechos a ambos, y le dio un último beso a Karin:

— Te amo Karin Kurosaki, ya no podrás escaparte de mí – dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera escapar? – contestó dándole otro beso – te amo, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Recogieron sus cosas del suelo, y fueron con Yuzu a la casa Kurosaki, tenían una noticia que dar a todos.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno gente, aquí os dejo otra historia más, espero que la hayáis disfrutado mucho, y espero vuestros reviews; un saludo a todo/as! :)


End file.
